Nobody Loves
by shadow-of-a-demon
Summary: Axel has a problem. That problem: He's in love with his best friend Roxas. What will he do to get him?


Dis-of-the-claiming: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

**Nobody Loves**

Chapter 1:

"Axel."

"Cloud."

Emerald eyes gazed into blue, the latter with a questioning look. "Is there any particular reason you have asked me to meet you here?"

Axel tapped his chin thoughtfully. Cloud had a right to be suspicious. For the only time Axel ever called upon the man was when he really wanted something. They weren't exactly on the best terms with each other. Axel highly suspected that it had something to do with the time he had "accidentally" blown up Cloud's backyard. Yes, that had definitely not been one of the better days in his life, though Cloud's reaction had been priceless. "Cloud, Cloud," Axel said in this most charming voice he could muster while under Cloud's suspicious glare, "must I always have reason to call upon you?"

Cloud laughed, but it was not out of humour. "Yes, I'd say you do. Now you and I both know that the reason you're here is because you want me to help you with something. Now hurry up and spit it out, I have to get back to work soon."

"Well to put it plain and simple, I want your brother."

Cloud's eyes narrowed. "I suppose you mean Roxas, but in all honesty Axel, I really don't have any control over who my brother chooses to date." _And even if I did you would be last on my list._

"Look Cloud, "Axel said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "I didn't come to you because you're his brother. I came to you because you have some experience in the, I've-fallen-in-love-with-my-best-friend-and-don't-know-what-to-do category."

Cloud sighed. Axel did have a point. If anyone had experience with falling for your best mate then it was definitely him. Leon was proof of that. Cloud almost felt sympathetic for the younger teen… almost. "How long?" he asked, generally curious on how long Axel had been crushing over his younger brother.

"Three months," Axel muttered, understanding Cloud's question completely.

Cloud whistled. "That long and Roxas doesn't suspect a thing?"

"I have no idea."

"Well…" Cloud said slowly, "Why don't you just tell him and see what happens."

Axel snorted. "That's a ridiculous idea. I don't even know if he's gay or not! Besides, Roxas and I have been friends since… well forever, if I just randomly confessed my love to him, do you really think he's going to take it that well?" Axel sighed in frustration. "I don't even know why I feel this way. I mean it was never this way before. Lately I just seem to be craving him. Fuck! Every time he touches me, I feel like jumping him!"

"Look Axel, I know how you feel, but I still don't understand what you're asking me for."

Axel rolled his eyes. "I need you to help me come up with a plan to get Roxas to fall in love with me."

"Axel, you can't make someone fall in love with you." Honestly, where ever Axel got his ridiculous ideas, Cloud would never know.

"Sure you can," Axel stated firmly. "How else did you get Leon to fuck you?"

Cloud's face turned a bright shade of red. "That is really not appropriate you know!"

"Whatever," Axel grinned. "So you'll help me, right?"

"Well…" Cloud pondered over choices. He could help Axel come up with a plan to fall in love with his younger brother Roxas, or he could refuse and face the consequences of not helping him. He shuddered at the thought of what those consequences might be. The last thing he needed was a teenaged pyromaniac seeking revenge on him. Axel had already blown up his backyard last year, the last thing he needed was to lose his house too. "Fine, I'll help you. Where do we start?"

Axel glanced around the deserted road, making sure there was no one listening in on their conversation. He leaned in close to Cloud and whispered, "Well, you tell me. What is the best way to make your unsuspecting best friend fall for you? Illegal or legal, whichever is faster."

Cloud winced at Axel's words. "I think we should start off in the legal category. Lucky for you, I think I have a plan."

Axel smiled, ready for whatever Cloud was about to tell him.

&&&

Roxas was currently sprawled out on a couch in nothing but a pair of black boxers. He normally didn't lounge around his house in such attire, but right now he honestly didn't care. He was completely exhausted. He had spent the entire morning in the blistering sun helping his twin brother Sora shovel dirt. Why he had agreed to do such a devious task, he would never know. Now all he wanted to do was lie around in his air conditioned living room, while sipping ice cold lemonade. Nothing could possibly ruin this perfect moment of bliss… well except for his loud red-haired best friend bursting through his front door.

"Axel!" Roxas growled, now startled out of his state of relaxation. "Why must you always pop up at the worst times?"

Axel smirked. "That's me for y-whoa!"

Axel was stopped mid word at the sight before him. Roxas was lying on the couch right in front of him. His slightly too tight boxers left little to imagine. Sweat covered his body for reasons Axel could only imagine. It was such an erotic sight, that Axel couldn't control the rush of heat that was suddenly centered at his groin. "Shit! I'll be right back!" Axel all but screamed, running back out the front door.

Roxas raised an eyebrow in confusion at the now closed door in front of him. _Hmm, _he thought, _maybe he forgot something._

On the other side of the door, Axel was breathing hard. A slightly confused Cloud was staring at him. "I thought we agreed on the plan?"

"I-I can't do this," Axel hissed.

"And why not? It's not like this plan involved any real 'effort' all you have to do is-"

"No, it's not that…" Axel muttered.

Cloud's eyes lowered to the now obvious bulge in Axel's pants. He couldn't help but laugh. "Are you serious? Axel, you are one desperate guy."

Axel took a deep breath trying to control his anger and embarrassment. "It wasn't like that. I mean if you could have seen him, he was practically wearing nothing."

"I see," Cloud smirked in amusement. "Maybe you should go take care of 'that'."

"Fine!" Axel spat, turning to walk behind Cloud's house. "I'll be back to carry on with the plan in a minute."

Cloud shuddered. He did not want to know where Axel was going to relieve himself at. He walked into his house and sure enough, Roxas was sitting on the couch in nothing but boxers.

"Cloud! Hey!" Roxas smiled. "Do you know where Axel went? He was here a minute ago, but he just ran off."

"Yeah. He'll be back soon. He just had to go take care off something."

Roxas got up and stretched staring at his older brother. He was smirking, something that he rarely did. "You going to visit Leon tonight or something?"

"Yup," Cloud said, gulping down milk from the bottle. "It'll be just you home tonight since Sora's staying at Riku's, right?"

"Yeah…" Roxas said slowly. So he was going to be home alone, while both his brothers were off with their boyfriends doing god knows what. It wasn't like it bothered him that much, it was just sometimes he did got a little lonely. He hadn't dated anyone in nearly a year, which his brothers, especially Sora, never forgot to remind about.

Cloud was about to walk upstairs, already planning to start phase one of his and Axel's plan: leaving Roxas home alone for the night. He paused. He should probably do Axel a favour before going. "Oh and Roxas."

"Yeah?" asked Roxas, looking up at Cloud.

"Put some clothes on."

-End chapter one-

Well, that's it for chapter one. Any suggestions?


End file.
